


A Thread of Destiny

by motionalocean



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motionalocean/pseuds/motionalocean
Summary: In a bitter twist, at the moment one meets their soulmate, the words that have led them this far change to a new milestone - the last thing they ever say to each other.Geralt's words switch to "I love you."Jaskier's switch to "Stay here."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	A Thread of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself cry.
> 
> Mind the warnings and take care of yourselves <3

They meet, as in every thread of Destiny, in a tavern in the village of Posada. Jaskier, cocksure and young. Geralt, old and weary.

Their first words to each other have been seared into their skin since they were born, guiding them to this moment.

“I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood,” Jaskier says.

“I’m here to drink alone,” Geralt replies.

Neither one acknowledges it. They are unable to. Soulmates can only be discussed in the abstract. Soul words can only be seen by the one whose body they mark. There is no need for proof. The soul knows, and that is enough.

In a bitter twist, at the moment one meets their soulmate, the words that have led them this far change to a new milestone - the last thing they ever say to each other.

Geralt's words switch to "I love you."

Jaskier's switch to "Stay here."

Cue Geralt doing everything in his power to not make Jaskier love him, so he won't ever have to hear those words.

Cue Jaskier worrying even more every time Geralt leaves him for a hunt, insisting on coming along or (at the very least) sharing more witty banter in the hopes that Geralt will part with more auspicious words.

They speak infrequently of Destiny, the topic coming too close to the one they cannot broach. But in Cintra, Jaskier sees Geralt’s distaste for it, and realizes that his own happy ending may indeed be beyond them. He begins to seek out other company, other muses, gentling the thread that always pulls him back to his witcher.

When the djinn attacks Jaskier, Geralt panics. Jaskier hasn’t said the words yet, but he can hardly speak. Who knows if in all the pain and blood those last words have already been said, and Jaskier will soon be lost to him forever. All he knows is that he needs Jaskier to survive this, needs Jaskier to survive  _ him _ . 

With his third wish, Geralt binds himself to Yennefer, because that, at least, is a bond that he can control.

But of course that’s false. Yennefer finds out. He was foolish to think he had any grasp over his own destiny. But still he tries. He sends Jaskier away, too. It’s devastating, but with his own words ringing in his ears, Geralt knows that Jaskier could never love him, and so the bard is safe. 

And as he stumbles down the mountain, heartbroken, Jaskier knows that so long as he doesn't see Geralt again, Geralt will survive.

Time passes, both of them pining but bittersweet in the knowledge that their soulmate is alive. 

Jaskier retreats to Oxenfurt, then Novigrad, takes up work for Dijkstra. He keeps busy in the shadows of kings and emperors and tries to avoid the bloody mess of war as much as he can.

Geralt finds Ciri, and eventually reconnects with Yennefer. It's a little easier, this time, knowing that he doesn't have to choose her over Jaskier, because Jaskier isn't there. Yennefer accepts what he’s willing to give her, which is not all, but enough.

In the tapestry of time, there are many ways in which they meet again. Do they mend their hearts? It seems unlikely, but perhaps. Perhaps, when the war is over, Jaskier finds his witcher in a small town, brooding in a corner. Perhaps they have the chance to start again, with less hurt and fear. Perhaps they live long and happy lives together, travelling the Continent, or raising Ciri with Yennefer in Kaer Morhen. 

Or perhaps Jaskier falls ill, or is wounded by Nilfgaard. He is found by a healer, a mage who recognizes him and knows his wounds are dire. She calls on Yennefer for aid, and Yennefer tells Geralt that Jaskier is grievously ill.

_ No _ , Geralt thinks. No, he has not told me. He cannot die yet, for he has never loved me, and the one good thing to come of this destiny is that one day, someday, Jaskier will love me. He cannot die.

So he goes to see Jaskier. Jaskier does not love him yet, and so it will be okay. He will make sure Jaskier is well, and it will be fine.

Jaskier is awake when they arrive, in bed with blankets bundled around him. His eyes meet Geralt's immediately, and instead of pain, his face conveys only warmth. He smiles at Yennefer, too, where before he’d only have cutting wit and jealousy. Yennefer looks him over and lays her hand on his cheek sadly. A soothing wash of magic flows through him. He relaxes with a nod, and she leaves him to Geralt.

“Jaskier, I…” Geralt cannot apologize, for he said what he said with purpose. But Jaskier waves that away.

"Geralt, dear, how I have missed you. It is good to see your face again. Come, tell me of Ciri. I know stories aren't your forte, but tell me of your fierce lion cub."

And Geralt knows he should leave. He has seen Jaskier, and Jaskier still has not said the words, he should leave, so that Jaskier might get well and live on without him. But he finds himself helpless to that command. He owes Jaskier more words than he has ever given him, and so he sits long through the night and tells him stories. Stories of Ciri. Stories of Yennefer. Stories of the wolves of Kaer Morhen. Stories of monsters so fearsome as to make maidens weep, and tales of redemption so encouraging as to make grown men cry.

Through it all Jaskier watches him, rapt with attention, interrupting only with a rattling cough or requests for water. He holds Geralt's hand, squeezing encouragingly when his witcher falters.

"Thank you," he says eventually, after a fit that leaves him weak and gasping in pain. "There is no ballad sweeter than your own words on your tongue."

"I must go," Geralt tells him. "Triss and Yennefer will set you right. We will meet again."

Jaskier runs his hand along his witcher’s forearm, where the words he’s never seen are branded into scars and flesh. "I am dying, my love, there is no cure nor way to stop me. Our journeys must part once again, but I will wait for you in the After."

"No," Geralt tells him. "Jaskier, you must -” He exhales, once again unable to find the words to tell him that everything will be fine, once Geralt leaves. "Stay here," Geralt pleads, the only words he has ever known to keep Jaskier out of danger.

Jaskier smiles, knowing then, in that instant, that his witcher will be safe, and free. 

"I love you," he whispers, and closes his eyes.


End file.
